Cafe a la Montez
by thebluecray0n
Summary: You'll love Cafe a la Montez. With our one of a kind Italian food and friendly service, you'll feel like you've left New Mexico and gone to Northern Italy. Bring the family, bring a friend, fly solo and meet someone here; whatever you like!
1. Prologue: Cafe a la Montez

**New story dance!! --dance, dance-- (: I'm excited. This will be fun. I just watched _No Reservations_, and must say, it's amazing and everyone should see it. So this story kinda stemed from there, with plenty of original ideas. **

**Reviews? **

_

* * *

prologue_

"Cafe a la Montez" the sign read. It wasn't the name of the restaurant that caught the attention of Lucille Bolton and Carla Danforth that sunny spring was the lettering. "Cafe a la Montez" was written in curly pink letters. The messy scrawl was hung high above the green awning. Below the awning was glass, that showed the inside of the cafe. And the cafe was designed to be very family friendly.

They walked into Cafe a la Montez, shopping bags littering their arms. The hostess, greeted them with a smile. Her name tag read Kate Montez. She led them to a table on the right, next to their own window.

Around the cafe were scenic portraits of Northern Italy. They made both woman swoon. They were dying to see Italy. Over by the hostess station was a long wooden counter. There were stools.

A melodic Italian voice sings through from a radio somewhere. "This place is so cute!" Carla gushes, pushing her bags down the bench. Lucille nods, "So quaint."

"Gab, yo, table nine!" A male's voice calls out.

The kitchen doors open. A young girl, with unruly long curly brown hair steps out. She has a brown paper covered textbook in her hands, glasses on the bridge of her nose. She stops, placing her book and her glasses on the counter. Then she walks over to the two women, grinning brightly.

"Hello," She says brightly, taking out her pad and a pen from a hidden pocket in her white apron that hangs on her waist. "Welcome to Cafe a la Montez. I'm Gabriella _Montez_ and I'll be your server this afternoon."

Lucille smiles at her. _She's very pretty_, she notes. Carla smiles, exchanging a look that says they were both thinking the same thing.

"Gabriella," Carla starts, "how good is your double cheeseburger?"

Gabriella grins, "The best. Is that what you're thinking about?"

Carla nods. "I'll have that with a side of fries. Oh, and a diet coke."

"Awesome," Gabriella remarks, scribbling that down. She turns to Lucille, who orders a chicken caesar salad wrap. "Great, I should have that in no time. Enjoy ladies," She grins and skips away, waving at an elderly couple as she passes.

"I like this place," Lucille says, sipping her water.

"How beautiful is she?" Carla whispers, leaning across the table.

Lucille smiles, "So beautiful! So was Kate, the hostess."

Carla nods, "Gabriella would look so cute with Troy..." She trails off.

Lucille gasps and playfully smacks her friend. "What?" Carla laughs.

"We don't even know her!" Lucille reminds her.

"We know her family owns a very pretty and very family type Italian restaurant. That's all I need to know," Carla grins.

They both turn back, looking at Gabriella who was hunched over the counter, with her glasses back on and reading her textbook; blissfully unaware they were discussing how cute she'd look with one of their sons.

In no time, Gabriella was back by their table (no glasses and no textbook), holding two plates. "And there's your burger..." she said, placing the plate in front of Carla and then turning to Lucille, "And your wrap." She clapped once and gave two thumbs up, smiling happily, "Enjoy ladies."

She was about to walk away, when a voice from another table stopped her. "Gabriella! Hi!"

Gabriella turned, she studied the face for a moment, then smiled. "Hey Crystal! Good to see you again. How are the boys?" She asks, heading over to her.

"Oh," Crystal smiles, "Getting older. Turing ten next week actually. We're having a big party at the house,"

Carla smiled. Lucille rolled her eyes, she knew the "I told you so" look Carla was sending her. "She's friendly," Carla says, taking a fry in her hand.

Lucille smiles, "We'll come back next Friday, with the family."


	2. Uno

**Holy crap you're all fantastic! I split my knee open today... yeah, cause everyone wanted to know that. Anyway, CHAPTER ONE! Wanna review like you did last time?? ;) IT MADE MY DAYYY!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The place was packed. But then again, how could it not be? They were always busy. And a Friday night was no exception. Times like this were when Cafe a la Montez shined its brightest.

All the Montezs were in tip top shape, working hard. Kate, the oldest, married with two daughters, was back home for the Easter season. She manned the hostess podium, smiling at new faces and catching up with old faces.

Roberto Montez was in the kitchen, the heart of his cafe. He was "chef" to everyone there. And "dad' to all his waiters. He was a tough, good hearted Italian man (with a very thick accent). His wife, Maria, stood by the cashier, collected the bills.

The youngest was busboy twins Michael and Angelo. They were on their soccer team at school. And caused absolute mayhem at the cafe. If one of their siblings fell when they were carrying food, it was usually their fault.

The waiting staff was populated by all the other Montezs. Elda, Giovanna, Gabriella, and Isabella made up the female Montezs. Elda was in the middle of her first year in college, over at U of A. Giovanna was a senior in high school, with Gabriella right behind her as a junior.

Giuseppe, Leonardo, and Stephano were their brothers, who also worked the tables. Guiseppe was the youngest, fourteen. Leonardo and Stephano were also twins, sophomores. But they were known to everyone as Leo and Steph.

"Look at this place," Jack Bolton muttered in distaste. He fixed his suit jacket to prove that he thought he was better than them. He looked at all the families, sitting around, some yellin-- err... talking to each other in Italian. He saw kids eating greasy burgers and others enjoying Italian style spaghetti.

"Jack," Lucille whispered her warning. Troy rolled his eyes at his uptight, business always father.

Carla smiled sympathetically at Lucille. She looked at her own husband, Luther, who was smiling at the place. And then her son Chad, who was already having a conversation with Troy.

"Hi Kate," Lucille said, smiling pleasantly at the hostess.

Kate smiled, "Hi... Lucille, right?"

Lucille nodded, surprised, "Yes. Do you have a table for six tonight?"

Kate looked down at her book and then up at the tables around her. "Yup. You're lucky, a big family just cleared out. Looks like you two are back at table nine." Kate grabbed six menus and then led them over.

Lucille and Carla squealed. Now they'd definitely have Gabriella as their waitress.

The boys claimed the window seats for themselves. Jack slid in next to his son, blackberry in hand. Lucille went in last, with Carla next to her son and Luther next to her.

"Gabs will be right with you," Kate said, grinning at both woman, having a pretty good idea of what they hoped to achieve.

They sat in silence, browsing the menu.

"I want to try their spaghetti," Carla said, with Lucille agreeing.

Lucille smiled, "You're going to love our waitress. She's such a darling."

"And very pretty," Carla added, throwing a look to Chad. He shrugged, either not getting it or not caring who his mom thought was pretty.

Lucille and Carla looked up, studying the kitchen doors, looking for any sign of Gabriella. Jack was talking into his bluetooth, which gave Troy a look of annoyance.

"Lucy, there's no bread." Jack complained, now texting on his phone. "What kind of Italian place is this?"

Carla and exchanged a look. They hadn't noticed that when they were here. Before they could respond, the kitchen doors opened. The table of six were left staring at the back of Gabriella Montez, with her unruly brunette hair tumbling down her back. She wore jean shorts, showing off her long legs. She was walking backwards, balancing two plates of food. Walking towards her was someone dressed in a chef's attire.

"What?" She asked, looking confused and angry.

"You heard me, hun." The man said.

Gabriella scoffed, and rolled her eyes. Then she grinned and with her head nodded towards the kitchen, "Chef," She said, in a honey sweet voice, "Your food is on fire."

Chef jumped, he turned, saw his burning food, and took off for the kitchen.

People watching clapped, she grinned and turned. As she passed by the Bolton-Danforth table she quickly said, "One minute," and hurried over to serve her food.

"Is that...?" Chad let his question hung. But his eyes were glued hungrily to Gabriella. Troy was sitting quietly, eyes wide.

Lucille grinned at Carla, who was already mirroring her expression. "Uh huh..."

Gabriella returned to their table, already holding her pen and pad. "Evening. Welcome to Cafe a la Montez. I'm Gabriella Montez and I'll be your server tonight. Do you know what you'd like to start with?"

"Hi Gabriella," Lucille and Carla said.

Gabriella grinned, "Oh, hey. Lucille, right? And Carla?"

They smiled; oh yes, she was a keeper.

"Gabrielle-" Jack started, Lucille shot him a warning look but he plowed on.

"It's Gabriella." She said, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waved her off like she was unimportant, "Why is there no Italian bread on the table? _This is_ an Italian place, after all."

"Dad-" Troy muttered. Lucille was glaring. Chad and Luther sat awkwardly while Carla rolled her eyes.

Gabriella sent a fake smile at Jack, who was looking very smug, thinking he'd embarrassed her in front of everyone. "Sir," She began. "You've clearly never been to Italy," She said.

Chad snickered.

Jack's face faltered, "Excuse me?"

Gabriella grinned, "In an Italian restaurant _in Italy_, there is no Italian bread on tables. We're an Italian restaurant. Not an American version of an Italian place. Now, that being said, I'd be more than happy to get you some bread if you really want it."

Chad hooted. Luther shushed him immediately. Carla and Lucille smiled. Troy was trying to keep himself calm, but Gabriella had left him speechless since he first saw her. Jack gritted his teeth, "Yes, I'd like some bread."

"Great. Is it of the utmost importance or can I take your order first?"

"Troy," Jack started angrily, "Tell her want you want."

_You_, was the first word that came to Troy's mind. He stopped himself immediately and ordered a plate of pasta with pesto. Once everyone ordered, Gabriella promised to be back in a moment with their drinks and bread.

"What an ass!" She announced, walking into the kitchen. Her brother, Steph, who was on his break looked up from his plate of chicken, "What happened?"

"Some jerk is like why don't you have Italian bread, this is an Italian place? Yeah no shit! Like I wouldn't know that?! Gosh, sometimes I royally hate people."

Steph laughed, "Want me to take them?"

Gabriella shook her head, "It's fine. His wife, I guess, was here last week with her friend. And they're nice." She said, grabbing a bottle of Pellegrino water.

"Yo, Barry, can I have a bowl of bread, _per favore_?" She called out.

While she waited, Steph and her arranged the drinks on a tray. "Can't wait to go home," Steph murmured.

"Lucky," Gabriella muttered, "I stay till closing,"

"That's cause you're legal," Steph said with a laugh. Gabriella grinned. Barry handed her the bread. "_Grazia_," Gabriella said and then headed back out.

Her sister, Giovanna, stopped her. "Gab, I need you to take my babysitting gig tomorrow," She pleaded, following her as she stopped at the Bolton-Danforth table.

"Why?" She asked, handing out the desired drinks.

"Brian _finally_ asked me out and I really wanna go!" She said, fidgeting like a two year old.

"Just change the day." Gabriella said, like it was obvious. She turned to Jack and smiled, "Here's your bread sir."

Jack grinned tightly. Giovanna followed Gabriella as she went to collect the bill from table four. "Please! I'll do anything! I'll..."

"Vanna, I really don't want too. That kid you babysit hates me, for one." Gabriella said, handing the bill to her mom.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Trying to get out of babysitting again, love?"

"Mammi...." Giovanna said, "Tell Gabby Will doesn't hate her."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at her mom. Maria was laughing, "Will doesn't hate Gabby! That's a good one, hun."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, her point was proven. She walked back into the kitchen, ready to continue studying until she was needed. Except she couldn't, for two reasons. Reason one, their new chef, Keller Franklin had the weirdest crush on her. And her littler brothers Michael and Angelo were having a spatula fight. And no one could stop them.

They ram out into the dining area. Giovanna and Gabriella groaned. It was up to them to stop them. They ran out, each of them calling for someone else.

"ANGELO!" Gabriella yelled, running after the little boy with honey brown hair. Giovanna went for Michael. Instead of fighting each other, the boys had a new game plan: Avoid their sisters. The boys giggled, running in and out of tables and in between their siblings that were trying to not drop anything.

"Leo, I'm sorry!" Gabriella yelled as she ran by her brother, him carrying a steaming plate of lasagna.

"MOM!" Giovanna yelled, deciding they needed reinforcements.

"I'll be right with you," Gabriella said, passing by table one hurriedly.

Gabriella grabbed Angelo from the back, at the same time Kate grabbed him from the front. They both screamed as they all went down. Michael was giggling wildly... until he tripped over them. Giovana couldn't stop either, she plowed right into them.

Maria arrived next to her scattered children in an instance. Several people from nearby tables helped them up, too. Maria held Michael and Angelo by their arms, leading them outside, she was already muttering angrily to them. "...Better hope your father doesn't..."

Gabriella ran over to table one, taking their order. Giovanna helped Kate pick up the menus and pieces of silverware that ended up scattered on the floor.

Jack was glaring at the scene. "Some restaurant," He muttered, "I could be working right now, doing something productive."

Lucille glared at him, "They're a family. A normal family. Troy and Chad were like that once."

"Yeah," Carla added, "They ran around and caused chaos. It just happens their backyard was our homes. This restaurant is the Montez home."

Jack looked indignantly at Carla, then he turned back to his blackberry; it didn't talk back to him.

"So boys," Luther started, "how's Darbus treating ya? Any better?"

---

"Gabr-"

"I just need a moment of peace!" Gabriella said, heading for the freezer in her family's kitchen. The cold air hit her with such a force that she had to count to five before she could walk in. The door shut behind her and she shut everything out. The day was long, she didn't get much studying done, and she just wanted to sleep.

"Two more hours till closing," She murmured, then returned back to the chaos.

"Stracciatella!" One of the chef's yelled, placing it on the counter. Gabriella remembered Carla had ordered that. She walked over to it and picked it up, grabbing three more plates that were part of her order.

"Yo, is the polenta and piazza almost ready?" She yelled out, seeing those were the items she was missing.

"Give the pizza five more minutes in the oven!" Her dad yelled back to her.

"Polenta in two!" Another chef yelled.

With that knowledge, she headed out to the table nine, carrying the food she had. Isabella walked passed her, carrying empty plates. "Long night," She murmured.

Gabriella nodded, "_So_ long,"

Arriving at table nine, she pushed back her distaste for the man attached to his phone all night.

"I have food," She said with a grin, and began handing out the dishes. Everyone said thank you, even Jack, reluctantly.

"The polenta and pizza will be out within five minutes." She bit back a laugh as she saw the boy about her age with an afro sulk. He'd ordered the pizza.

"Yo, Montez, Elda wants your help with the stereo." Giuseppe said, walking by with his pad in hand.

"The stereo is fine," Gabriella said in confusion, hearing the Italian music playing all night. She even found herself singing along at times.

Giuseppe turned to face his sister, now walking backwards, "She's switching CDs."

Gabriella groaned, "I hate when they do this."

"What's so bad about switching CDs?" Lucille asked, confused.

_"Lasci mi cantare con mio chitarra a mano..."_ The hypnotic Italian voice sang.

"The actual player is the kitchen. Like, up on the ceiling. It involves climbing up on a ladder and not getting sprayed with hot oils from the stove. And tuning all the yelling out." Gabriella said, not looking pleased with the idea.

"Troy could help!" Lucille eagerly volunteered.

"Chad too!" Carla added.

Gabriella glanced back to Troy and Chad. One of them, the one with the afro, looked confused. He smiled at her, waving, "I'm Chad. That's Troy,"

_Troy's a cutie_, Gabriella thought. She smiled at them, "Hey," She turned to Lucille and Carla, "Thanks. But I'll be fine. Let me go check on your pizza. If I know my dad he's cooking it till it's perfect."

Back in the kitchen, she saw Elda trying to get the ladder directly under the radio. "Gabs!"

"Gimme a sec." She called back. She saw with glee the remainder of her order was ready. Grabbing it quickly she headed back outside, and dropped it off. "If you need anything you can ask anyone. Enjoy," Then she sprinted back to the kitchen, getting ready to climb the ladder.

"This pizza is heaven." Chad said, his face looking like he was cloud nine.

Carla laughed, "The menu said it was brick oven style. I wonder what the kitchen looks like." She said, her face growing dreamy. Luther laughed, he squeezed his wife's knee. He knew all about his wife's love for Italians. Any part of Italy she was attached too. It was one of the things that attracted him to her all those years ago.

"How's your pasta, Troy?" Lucille asked, looking at her son. His mouth full of green pasta was all she needed as an answer. Everyone, minus Jack, began laughing, Troy chuckled.

The music stopped.

"Guess she made it up to the player." Chad said, taking another bite from his mini pie.

There some shrieks and then a bang from the kitchen. Maria and Giuseppe hurriedly make their way to the kitchen.

"Guess I spoke to soon." Chad muttered, then stuffed his mouth with cheese.

Lucille and Carla exchanged a worried glance. Troy's eyebrows creased in worry. Everyone in the restaurant had stopped, turning towards the kitchen. All the regulars looked worried, seeing as they all knew and liked Gabriella and the quirky Montez clan.

Leo and Steph headed into the kitchen. Kate followed. Then went Isabella.

Everyone was quiet.

Moments later, Michael and Angelo came bouncing out, smiling with bowls of ice cream. "She's okay!" They yelled, skipping to an empty booth in the very back.

Everyone clapped. Slowly, all the Montez waiters/waitresses started coming back out of the kitchen. And then music played.

_"Apro gli occhi e mi chiedo che ci trovi da ridere,"_

"I'm thirsty." Jack proclaimed, showing his empty glass to Lucille. She rolled her eyes, and realized their Pellegrino water bottle was empty. "Lets just ask for another bottle."

"Where is Brianna?" Jack asked, looking around for their waitress.

"_Gabriella_," Troy hissed angrily, glaring at his ass of a father.

Jack waved him off, like when Gabriella had corrected him the first time. "We'll just ask the first Montez we see," Carla said. Looking around, it was obvious all the Montezs were busy attending to their tables, and Gabriella's.

"I'm thirsty." Jack said again.

"You aren't going to die if you sit for five minutes without water." Carla huffed at him.

Jack didn't look happy. "We need Daniella."

"Gabriella." Troy corrected again, "Besides, she just fell off a ladder. If you're really that thirsty you'd ask an waiter for the bottle."

"Quiet boy." Jack spat, looking at his son angrily.

_"Senza I miei stessi errori son pronto a crescere," _

"Jack, stop acting like a brat." Lucille scolded.

Just then, Gabriella limped out of the kitchen, a band aid on her knee. She grimaced as she tried to put some pressure on the leg. _Not trying that again_, she thought.

"Gab, sit." Her mom said, appearing by her.

"I'm fine. I have tables." She muttered, trying to get passed.

Maria relented, letting her go. Her daughter had the same spirit all Montezs had. They persevered and had an intense pride. From watching Gabriella work table nine, she knew that Gabriella didn't like the business man.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, while standing on her uninjured leg.

"We should be asking you that." Carla said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little scrape-"

"Gabriel, we need another bottle of Pellegrino," Jack cut in.

"It's _Gabriella_." Troy and Gabriella both corrected at once. Both their eyes met. Gabriella smiled at him, while Troy smiled back. _He's got really blue eyes..._ Gabriella thought dreamily.

"Yeah," Jack cut in, "Whatever. Water."

Gabriella looked away from Troy, almost reluctantly, to please his father. "Is that all? Anymore bread?"

Jack's eye twitched. "Water."

"Coming right up," She said, smiling, and limped back to the kitchen. Giovanna was on her break. She was eating a plate of chicken francaise. "Want some help?" She asked her sister.

"No," Gabriella muttered, opening up the fridge. She grabbed a chilled bottle and stomped, as best she could, back to the table.

Jack didn't look pleased with her, but Gabriella had to stay professional. She met Troy's eyes again; he offered her a smile, which made her trips back and forth to get whatever Jack wanted easier.

Come time to order desserts, Gabriella's leg was burning. The group ordered a little of everything to try: cheesecake, panettone, tiramisu, and biscottis. She stopped off at table one to collect their dishes. Leo grabbed some of them from her.

"Stop, you're off the clock." She told him.

"So? I'm your brother, you're hurt. Plus, we're never _really_ off the hour." He added the last part with a wink. "Besides I know you're itching to get back to table nine. As much as you hate that guy, I know you like his son."

Gabriella gasped and nudged him. "I do not!"

"So you don't think he's good looking?" Leo asked, grinning, as they stepped into the kitchen. Gabriella dropped off the dishes and then the order. Then she went to collect the drinks for table eleven.

"That is different than liking him." She stated, "You need to know someone to like them."

"So know him." Leo said, like it was easy. He reached over and took two drinks from her.

Gabriella laughed. They passed by table nine. Leo waved and gave Troy a thumbs up. Gabriella was ready to smack him but that would draw to much attention and make things with Troy embarrassing.

Table eleven was an old family Gabriella had known since before she started working at the restaurant. Apparently they knew her since she started walking. All Gabriella remembered was spilling ice cream on Mrs Ashburry's grandma when she was eight and thought Kate was the coolest thing since Barney (She'd been going through her I love my big sister phase and was shadowing her every move).

Getting back to the kitchen, she saw things were quieting down. With only half an hour till closing, things were winding down. She saw her order of desserts and got them, heading back to table nine.

And then things went much to quickly for Gabriella's liking. She sat down at the bar counter, finally getting a little break. She was to tired to study, so she just sat and watched everyone. Now and then her eyes would connect with Troy's. He'd smile at her and she'd smile back. And then they were done. They asked for the bill, which Gabriella had Isabella do, while she cleared their table.

They payed, and slowly, rose, leaving. Gabriella walked out of the kitchen, now dish free to see the door closing behind them.


	3. Due

**:) I could kiss you all! ... But I don't think you'd like that very much. Please keep reviewing. **

* * *

"Fall down again, Montez?" Joey asked, walking passed her. She looked up, knowing he was talking about her. She'd been sitting behind the bar, with her Physics book in front of her. She grinned at Joey, happy to see him again. He was a part-time chef in the kitchen, balancing work with college.

"So you heard about my fall," She said with grimace. She got up to hug him, which he happily returned. "You know gravity hates you when you're doing something other than dancing." He whispered into her hair.

She giggled and smacked his back playfully. But she admitted his was right anyway. "And you're also not supposed to go on ladders when I'm not around to catch you." He added, in a sexy voice in her ear.

"You really should be doing this with Elda," Gabriella whispered, looking deep into his eyes, their lips getting closer. Joey chuckled, his eyes sparking, with his jet black hair falling into his eyes. "You're much more fun," He whispered just before their lips collided.

It was reckless and they could have been caught. But the restaurant was closed on Sundays just before dinner. And everyone was back in the kitchen. But they also weren't thinking. They'd been apart a whole week and a flirty texts and short phone calls hadn't satisfied them.

They weren't together. It was just a fling. Joey had never asked her on a date, and she had no desire to go on one. They just kissed, flirted, and enjoyed the adrenaline rush of almost getting caught by her dad.

Their lips moved in sync, their arms gripping each other tightly. He pushed her against the counter. The realization of how exposed they were came at the same time. They sprang apart, breathing heavily. Gabriella laughed first, when she realized they were alone. Joey joined in.

"Too close." She whispered.

He nodded, then looked at the kitchen in disappointment. "I have to go."

She nodded, "Yeah, you do. I'll see you for the dinner rush though,"

He planted a swift kiss on her cheek and then ran into the kitchen. "Heeeeey!" The kitchen roared back; guess they missed him as much as Gabriella did.

After plowing through Physics, she went onto Trig. Michael and Angelo came out of the kitchen at some point, and sat on "their" booth in the back They played with their DS, laughing and cheering the other on. Kate was out with her husband and children, probably at the pier. Isabella was on a date with her boyfriend before the dinner rush. Leo was doing his homework outside. Steph was playing a game of soccer with his friends out back. Giovanna was sitting on the phone with Brian, planning their date. Elda had a class.

Cafe a la Montez was their home. Their real home, where they slept, didn't compare to the feeling of being at their restaurant. Either way, if you couldn't find them at home, this was the place to check.

The phone rang. Gabriella grinned, the first of dinner reservations was coming in. Break was over. Some of the chef's trekked out of the kitchen, carrying boxes of silverware and glasses; Joey among them. He winked at her. She grinned back.

"Cafe a la Montez, Gabriella speaking, how may I help you?"

---

"Sometimes, I really hate Darbus," Chad muttered, as they pulled up in front of his girlfriend's house. Troy laughed, look his at his best friend, "Sometimes?" He inquired, with a quirked eyebrow.

Chad laughed, "Well she _is_ my aunt. I can't hate her that much." He shivered, "I still can't believe Uncle Barry married that freak."

They grinned at each other, then climbed out of Chad's new, although pre-used car. "So, I was thinking about taking Tay out tonight," Chad said, looking at his best friend, for a reaction.

Troy shrugged, "Okay. But it's Sunday. Good luck getting her to agree."

Chad groaned. His girlfriend, Taylor, was a major intellectual badass, aka, nerd. Sundays, and school nights, she went to bed at nine, so she could be up at five. Getting her out on dates was a very hard thing. But Chad adored her, so he put up with it.

"Well, yeah. But I was thinking you could come with us."

Troy looked at him confused, Chad ignored the look and knocked on the front door. "Why? You two are always sucking faces. That's why I stopped tagging along ages ago."

"Well, yeah, but you'll like where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked, grinning adoringly at her boyfriend.

Chad grinned at her, "This Italian restaurant. Tay you're gonna love it! And Troy's coming with us too. The three of us don't chill that much anymore."

Taylor glanced at Troy confusedly. He shrugged, "Don't ask me."

"Chad it's Sunday," Taylor said, reminding him, while opening the door so they could come inside.

Chad groaned, "Tay, it's the last week of school before break. Please! One night won't kill you. How about an early dinner? I'll have you back by eight. As soon as you finish eating. That way Troy can have some alone time with _Gabriella_,"

Troy elbowed him, "Shut up."

"Who is Gabriella?" Taylor asked, grinning at Troy. She'd been trying to hook him up with her friends for the past month. He'd turned them all down. Troy rolled his eyes at her, "A waitress. Don't get any ideas,"

Chad rolled his eyes, cutting in, "A really hot Italian waitress! Seriously dude, you know you were checking out those curves!"

Taylor slapped his arm, "CHAD!"

Chad grew bashful, "Sorry. But you know I only care about you Taylor. You're beautiful, and Gabriella is just gross- all kinds of ugly."

Troy rolled his eyes, "You have an amazing way with words."

Taylor looked at Troy, smiling happily. "Don't get any ideas." Troy said, then groaned when he realized there was no convincing her.

"Lets go."

It was a twenty minute drive to the other side of town. They passed time by signing along to the radio. But as they got closer, Taylor wanted to know more about Cafe a la Montez and Gabriella. Troy tried to say as little as possible, not wanting to spur Taylor on, but couldn't help himself.

"And then Troy started drooling." Chad said, laughing.

"I did not!" Troy said, angrily from the backseat.

Taylor giggled, "You sure Bolton?"

"You be quiet," He huffed like a little kid, "You weren't even there."

"I will be this time." She sang happily.

Once Chad parked across the street from the cafe, they piled out. Chad slung his arm around Taylor's shoulders, and Troy walked slowly behind them; already feeling like a third wheel.

The smell of brick oven pizza and tomato sauce hit them immediately. Everything was already bustling. Cafe a la Montez wasn't packed yet, but they were busy.

Chad turned back and winked at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing Gabriella again.

_"Io quasi quasi prendo il treno, e vengo, vengo da te, ma il treno dei desideri nei miei pensieri all'incontrario va," _Italian music heightened the atmosphere.

"Hello boys," Kate said, grinning at them (and recognizing them). A little girl, sitting on the hostess podium, gurgled and reached out for Troy. "Oh, Mia, baby, you can't have Troy."

Mia didn't like that answer. She squirmed around and looked about ready to cry.

Troy didn't work well with crying babies, and he was already embarrassed. "I can hold her, it's no big deal."

Kate eyed him quizzically. "You sure? She's a Montez, and an Italian. She's quite a handful."

Troy grinned at her and reached out for baby Mia. Mia smiled and stopped scrunching her nose. She eagerly accepted Troy's arms. "No problem."

Kate smiled, "Table nine?"

Chad nodded, butting in, "Yes, please."

Kate laughed, "You know the way. Gabs will be with you in a sec. I think she's helping Dad with the oven."

The three of them, with Mia in Troy's arms, took a seat. Troy didn't bother looking at the menu, he bounced baby Mia in her lap. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Taylor and Chad were sharing a menu, but Taylor kept looking up to smile at him.

"Gab! Table nine!" Elda yelled back to the kitchen, walking over to her table with glasses of drinks.

Moments later, Gabriella walked out of the kitchen, some black dirt on her cheek. Her knee was still bandaged but she wasn't limping anymore. This time she was in a pair of black sweats with her green _Cafe a la Montez_ t shirt.

"Welcome to Cafe a la Montez. I'm Gabriella Montez and I'll be your server tonight." She stopped, then smiled at them. "Troy and Chad, right?"

Chad nodded, "Yup. And this is my girl, Taylor."

"Hi," Both girls said at the same time. "You have a little-" Taylor stopped, motioning to her cheek.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, then quickly wiped it off. "It's just a little ash from the pizza oven. I was helping my dad clean it out." She turned to Troy and Chad, grinning at 'em. "So, you just couldn't resist coming back?" She said with a wink and a coy smile.

Troy smiled at her. "It was Chad's idea." He raised his eyebrow.

Gabriella nodded, "Right. And why are you carrying my niece?"

Mia cooed, her hands now in Troy's hair. Troy chuckled and shrugged, "She likes me. Don't worry, I'm taking great care of her."

Mia squealed, as if she was approving this statement. "I'm not worried at all," Gabriella grinned, then took their order before headed back into the kitchen. As she was finishing fixing the drinks, Leo bounced into the kitchen with his arms full of empty plates.

"G, your stalker is here."

Gabriella looked at him, "My what?"

"That guy with the asshole dad. And he's holding Mia. What is happening to the world?"

Gabriella laughed, "I ask myself that everyday_ fratello_."

Leo grinned,_ "Ciao sorella," _

Back at table nine, Mia was standing proudly in Troy's lap with her hand on his nose. The other was braced on his shoulder. Chad had his arm around Taylor's shoulders and they were both laughing at the scene in front of them.

"_Prego: vuoi ballare con me?... Grazie, preferisco di no, non ballo il __tango__ col casqu,"_

"I have drinks." Gabriella announced. She looked at her little niece and giggled, "Do you want me to take her?"

"She might start crying." Troy warned, "All the ladies love me," He added cheekily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay ego boy, keep her. I'll be back in a bit. This place is starting to get busy."

Taylor smiled, "She's pretty."

Troy smiled, trying to get Mia to sit on his lap, "She is."

"So, dude, when you gonna get some action going?" Chad asked with a wicked grin. Taylor smacked him. "Ow," Chad muttered, "I mean, when will you speak to her. Because she is a woman and women are not meat. They like being spoken too." He smiled halfheartedly at Taylor, who smiled widely back; mocking him.

Troy chuckled, "This place is always go, go, go. I don't know if I'll ever move passed customer to friend."

Taylor laughed, "You're carrying her niece. I think you've crossed a line."

Troy smiled, then bounced Mia on his lap again.

---

"Joey-" Gabriella gasped, trying to suppress a moan, "I have tables..."

Joey's arm was tight on her waist, his face in her neck. Her hands were braced on his arms, her mouth ajar. He chuckled against her. "And I have to cook, and here we are."

"Gabriella!"

"Shit!" They both jumped apart. Joey leaped to one corner of the freezer, hiding behind mounds of pizza dough. Roberto Montez lumbered into the freezer, "You still can't find it?"

He'd sent her into the freezer to find a crate of tomatoes. Instead she found Joey. "I--," Luckily her eyes landed on the crate. "Found 'em."

Roberto grumbled, if he knew it would take her this much time he would have done it himself. He took the crate and began walking back to _ his_ kitchen. "Oh, and Gabriella, get back to work."

He looked at her expectantly. She nodded, there was no time to look at Joey and say goodbye. She walked quickly away from the kitchen, eager to be away from her dad's prying eyes. She fumbled for her phone, and sent a text to Joey. Since she didn't know when they'd get to talk next.

_we were clumsy. _

He replied instantly. It was an "I know" with an apology. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and headed to check on all her tables. When it came time for table nine, she saw the Mia was now sitting on the table. Kate was standing by the table, and everyone was laughing. Although all Gabriella could see was Troy's back, she smiled.

"I see that I missed a lot,"

Baby Mia reacted to Gabriella's voice. She reached up to her. Gabriella smiled, "Aww, you missed me babes?" Happily she picked up Mia, who dived straight for her hair.

"No, no, no!" Kate and Gabriella yelled at once. Kate took Mia from her. Mia looked ready to cry, Kate sighed. "I should get her out of here. Nice meeting you three." She directed the last part at Troy, Chad, and Taylor.

"Can I get you guys something?" Gabriella asked, "Your food should be ready in the next five minutes."

"You could sit with us for a bit," Chad suggested, then winked at Troy. Troy resisted the urge to groan, instead he grinned up at Gabriella's amused looking face, "I'm so lonely now that Mia left me."

She smiled, then looked longingly at her tables, "I'm on the clock."

"Five minutes?" Chad asked again.

_I've already been reckless once today_, Gabriella told herself, remembering her run in with Joey. She couldn't do it again. But they seemed very funny... and this was her family's restaurant, they wouldn't fire her. Giovanna would applaud her if she did. Leo wouldn't stop teasing her into the next century.

"Five minutes." She compromised. Her eyebrows raised when she saw Troy hadn't moved over. "Oh! Right!" He shuffled his body over and made room for her. She slid in next to him, and felt her face grow hot (and excited).

"Gabriella," The girl started, Gabriella tried to remember her name, "What is it like working at a place like this?"

"Crazy." Gabriella replied, without thinking. "It's a lot of fun, but sometimes it gets hectic."

"Do you go out a lot?" She pressed.

Gabriella looked down, bashful. What kind of teenager was she? "Not really. This place and studying takes up all my time." It was time to take the subject off her, "I've never seen you guys around town. You're not from around here."

Chad answered, "Other side of town. East Side."

Gabriella grinned, "Wildcats."

"So you've heard about us," Chad said cockily, "Then you also know how my man, Troy, over here led us to the championships!" Chad high fived Troy across the table. Troy blushed when he saw Gabriella's look. "Congratulations," She said, "But I haven't heard of you. I just know the mascot for the East."

Chad looked down, "Oh."

"Ignore him," Taylor cut in, trying to get the attention back on Gabriella and not basketball, "So you're single?"

Gabriella carried on like she hadn't head her. She turned to Troy, smiling, "What position do you play?"

Troy looked stunned for a moment, then he continued, "Point guard. Chad's center."

"What's it like? I've only watched a couple games. My family's so big on soccer. I love it too, I just like other sports as well." Gabriella said, wanting him to keep going. And he did.

Chad was smiling at them, "They're so perfect. Man Troy's lucky, he scored a chick that likes sports!"

Taylor wacked him again. She was fuming inside. How could they be bonding over _basketball_? It was one of Chad's many faults she was determined to fix.

Gabriella sat in rapt attention. She was amazed with how much about the game she hadn't known. And watching the way Troy talked about it, like there was nothing he loved more in the world. Troy hadn't noticed he'd been going on, all he knew was he was having a conversation with Gabriella.

"Gab! What are you doing?!" Elda asked, standing by the table. "It's been ten minutes! You're food is backed up, and you have people waiting to order."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Shit," She jumped up and looked apologetically at Troy, "I have to go."

He nodded, still stunned.

Back in the kitchen she piled her arms with table one and table seven's food. Then she took orders before returning to the kitchen to get table nine's food.

They left off Taylor's sauce. So she went to get it. "Who is the guy?" Joey slid up next to her, making a show of getting sauce too. Gabriella looked at him, confused, "Are you stalking me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Every time one of your siblings comes into the kitchen it's all they can talk about. So what?"

"Why do you care?" She hissed angrily, "We're nothing. We just happen to like making out."

"I won't be beaten out by some high school kid!" He whispered angrily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I don't have time to deal with your male pride ego issues." Then she sauntered off, leaving Joey behind her; for how long, she didn't know.

---

She didn't like her. And she was determined to make Chad and Troy see that. "Are you crazy?!" Chad and Troy sputtered at her at the same time. She rolled her eyes, and nodded. She realized she wouldn't be able to make them see reason here; where Gabriella was at all times. She'd have to do it away from her.

She shrugged at them, "Matter of opinion." Then she saw Gabriella approaching with food. "Oh look," She said, trying not to sound bitter (but failing), "Food."

Troy turned and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back.

"How much trouble are you in?" Troy asked guiltily. Gabriella smiled and shrugged, "My dad hasn't said anything yet. Don't worry though, it was my fault."

"No!" Chad protested, his mouth already full of spaghetti, "It was mine."

Taylor rolled her eyes; this girl had them wrapped around her fingers.

Troy and Gabriella laughed at him. But then Gabrielle turned serious, "It was my fault. Anyway, I have to work. All set?"

Troy nodded, "Thanks, Gabriella."

Before she could walk away, they locked eyes. She didn't want to leave. He didn't want her to leave. "I-" she started.

"Gabriella!" It was Joey. Crap.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Family meeting." He turned, looked at Troy, then went back to the kitchen. But Gabriella had paled. They didn't have family meetings unless something was wrong.

"Gabriella?" Troy and Chad asked at the same time. But she didn't respond. She was to busy; thinking. Wondering what was wrong. Could they have found out about her and Joey? Could something else have happened? Did someone die? Were they selling the restaurant? Moving to Italy? That one was a possibility, Gabriella knew how much her father wanted to go back. And they did already own a house there.

Whatever it was, it was bad.


	4. Tre

**It's been awhile, I know. I have no excuse. Actually, I have like 5 drafts of this chapter. But then one day I just stopped trying. I want to try to change all my "In Progresses" to "Completed". So... hi! I hope you don't hate me. And I hope I still have readers/reviewers.**

**IMPORTANT: This is replacing the previous chapter. Forget that (which you probably have.).**

* * *

Gabriella sat at the bar counter, helping her young cousin with her math homework. Her cousin on her mother's side. Not her Dad's. Her Italian father that grew up in mountains of Tuscany with nothing but angel hair pasta. Her mother's sister; who just died. Leaving Lindsay in their care.

It was horrible. The meeting. It was news. Maria had been racked with sobs. Her baby sister was dead and her only daughter fighting for her life.

Gabriella had been in Lindsay's hospital room, alone, when she finally woke up.

"Where's mommy?" Had been the first thing the poor girl had asked.

Gabriella convulsed in a strangled sob before she reached over and hugged her cousin's tiny, fragile body. It was enough to tell Lindsay her mother was never coming back. Lindsay hung onto her.

Roberto found them, a few minutes later. He didn't say anything. He was never good with emotions. The only one he knew how to express was anger. He looked for the closest Montez, and sent them to Gabriella and Lindsay's side.

So, now, a week later, Lindsay was living with Montezs and attending school in New Mexico. Not Texas. And without a mother. She'd never known her father; as he'd taken off before she was born.

"And you carry the two over like this." Gabriella instructed, trying to stay composed. Looking at little Lindsay with her still swollen cheek made her feel sick. She drew into Lindsay's math notebook. Lindsay nodded, but it still didn't seem like she understood.

The door opened. Lindsay and Gabriella looked up. Joey was walking in, whistling, and carrying a crate of fresh tomatoes.

"Afternoon ladies." He said, stopping by their side.

Lindsay shrank away, her hand grabbing onto Gabriella's apron. She was wary to strangers, and all the noise at Cafe a la Montez frightened her. Gabriella rubbed her hand gently. "It's okay. It's only Joey. He's a big softie." She joked.

Joey chuckled, "It's true. Just don't tell anyone. That was me and Gabby's secret. Can I trust you to keep it?"

Lindsay nodded, slowly, but soon she smiled. Joey grinned back. He left, going back into the kitchen. Gabriella and Lindsay went back to the dull world of math.

It was mid afternoon and the cafe was half full with patrons seeking a late lunch. Gabriella's tables were being waited on by Isabella and Elda, while she took some time with Lindsay. Now that there was a thirteenth Montez (Roberto, Maria, Kate, Elda, Giovanna, Gabriella, Leonardo, Stephano, Isabella, Guiseppe, Michael, and Angelo) things were changing a bit. Lindsay wasn't just a new addition to the family, she was wounded and healing.

"_Mentre il mondo pian piano spariva lontano laggiu," _Came Dean Martin's hypnotic voice in his hit song 'Volare'.

It was that moment when four people walked into the cafe. Lucille and Carla were laughing, while Chad was elbowing Troy and nodding in Gabriella's direction.

Gabriella looked up. Now that Kate and her family had gone back home to New York since the Easter holidays were over, Gabriella was filling in as hostess for the afternoon. She smiled at the group before looking back at Lindsay. She was looking at the four people nervously. "Wanna help me out?"

Lindsay shook her head quickly. She looked back at her notebook and began scribbling random numbers down. Gabriella smiled sadly, before going over to the group.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again. Four?"

Lucille and Carla both nodded. "You're hosting today?" Carla asked, conversationally, as Gabriella led them to table eight.

"Yup. Kate and her family have gone home. So we're all being shuffled around. It's a good thing there are so many of us." Gabriella joked, setting menus down in front of the group.

"Who was the adorable little girl with you?" Lucille asked, glancing at Lindsay, still sitting stiffly by the bar, writing into her notebook.

Gabriella tenses up. She hasn't really told anyone about what happened. It hurt to much for her to talk about it. "She uhh..."

Her eyes flit around, looking for an escape. They find Troy. His blue eyes stare back into her brown ones. "Mom, stop prying." He says, picking up on her discomfort.

Lucille looks at her son, shocked. "I was not-"

"Leo will be with you guys shortly." Gabriella says, hurrying away, her eyes finding Troy's in a silent thank you.

It isn't until the group is waiting on dessert that Troy excuses himself to use the bathroom. When he comes out, he runs right into Gabriella.

"Oh, sorry." They mumble together, feeling awkward.

Gabriella smiles at him first. He smiles back and rubs his neck. "Can we talk? Outside?"

She nods, still smiling.

In the comfort of the spring sun, and the knowledge of being alone, they sit on the curb side by side. "Thanks. For saving me." Gabriella starts, fiddling with her thumbs, before looking up at Troy. His hair is glowing in the sun.

"No problem. Wanna tell me what that was about?" He asks. "You don't have too. But-"

"No." Gabriella stops him. "She uh... she's my cousin. Her mom died recently." She stops, collecting her thoughts and taking a deep breath. Troy's hand on her shoulder helps her along with the story. "They were driving down to see us. And a drunk driver hit them, just as they were nearing their exit. It was late at night and- anyway, Lindsay is living with us now."

"That sucks." Troy says, his eyes shifting from Gabriella to the street and back to Gabriella again. _God she's beautiful_.

"I can't believe I told you." Gabriella whispers, looking at him in shock. Then she laughs ruefully, "Or without crying. I've been crying a lot recently. It's weird. I do it all the time now."

Troy studied her. This Gabriella looked nothing like the playful one he'd just met recently, the one, who a week and a half ago sat and listened to him in rapture as he told her about basketball. Or the one who smart assed his dad. This side was just as beautiful, Troy decided.

"I must sound like a crazy person." Gabriella said, her hand gripped the curb.

Troy's own falls gently on top of hers. "I like crazy." He murmurs, his head going closer to her own.

She smiles, stretching her face up toward his, "Funny. So do I."

They don't kiss. It'd be to weird. Instead, Troy says, "I have a game tomorrow. Will you come? We can go somewhere to eat after."

_Tomorrow. Friday. I have work._ "Okay." Gabriella whispers, smiling up at him.

* * *

"Joey, lets talk." Gabriella says, sliding into the opposite side of the booth. Joey looks up from the stack of potatoes he's peeling. He nods.

"We need to stop, this... _thing_." She whispers.

Joey nods. "So you've found someone. That kid with the dad, right?"

"Why is that how everyone refers to him?" Gabriella asks, exasperated.

Joey chuckles, "You haven't given us a name, so that's all we have to go on." He explains, beginning to peel another potato.

"It's Troy."

"Like the city? That got destroyed?" Joey asked, his eyes bright.

"Funny. And yes." Gabriella rolled her eyes at his boyish grin. "Now, what was up with you before? Being a huge jackass type person..." Gabriella finished lamely.

Joey chuckled, "Nice." He stops, and collects his thoughts before going on. They both look around to make sure no one is listening before they go on. "I'm a guy. And I know we don't have any real feelings for each other, than our weird need to make out a lot, but no guy wants to get beaten out. Especially by a guy younger them. It's a guy thing."

Gabriella nods, "So basically, you can't lose."

Before Joey said yes, realizing that would earn him a slap, he just shrugs and goes back to peeling potatoes.

"Men." Gabriella mumbles before standing up. "So we're good?"

"Yup." Joey says, not looking up at her.

Gabriella nods, but finds she can't walk away. "Joey?" She asks, looking at him, her voice sounding small, even to her own ears.

He looks up, hearing her soft voice.

"I know I don't like you, and you don't like me. So, I don't understand..." She trails off, studying him and trying to piece her thoughts together. _Why do I feel like this_?

"What?" Joey asks, standing up, and holding her shoulders.

"Why does it hurt?" She asks, sounding like a little girl.

Joey sighs and shuts his eyes, then reopens them. He hugs her, holding her close for the last time. "Because it's an ending. And all good byes hurt."

* * *

Getting her dad to give her the day off was not easy; but he agreed. Elda let her borrow her car and Giovanna helped her get ready for the occasion. It was quite an ordeal, since none of her sisters had been to a basketball game and then a place to eat after.

"How do we say sporty and chic at the same time?" Giovanna asked, going through Gabriella's closet. Her dad had also given Giovanna permission to start late, in order to help Gabriella get ready. All the while he'd been muttering angrily in Italian about girls and clothes and how stupid it all was.

Gabriella grinned as she smeared her mom's red lipstick against her cheek, drawing two red lines. "They do this at sports games, right?"

Giovanna laughed, "I think so. Do it to the other cheek!"

In the end, Gabriella was leaving the house with her hair in loose curls, red lines on her cheeks, in a cute tank top-ish black dress that clung to her with a trench coat type cardigan on top. Her drive to the East Side of town took a bit of time, since she hardly ever drove across town, but once she made it to town it was hard to miss the looming building of East High.

She paid at the door, her five dollar admission fee and found a spot on the bleachers, on what she hoped was the East High side.

All around her, the crowd was chattering loudly. The cheerleaders were warming up. People were buying snacks, calling friends over, trying to start the wave...

It was a fun atmosphere to be in.

And then the lights dimmed, and Gabriella watched her first basketball game.


	5. Quattro

**I think I'm doing good with this updating this :) Well, lets just see how good my momentum is when I go back to class. Art class, I mean. No summer school for moi :) Date time! Review ?**

* * *

Basketball, Gabriella decided as she watched Troy play, was the most boring sport in the world. I mean, he was a good player, Gabriella rationalized, trying not to put the sport down, because she knew she couldn't play like that. But all they're doing is running back and forth and shooting the ball.

Troy's eyes found hers several times during the first half. He smiles a lot, Gabriella also decided, it's cute.

During the half time, Gabriella walked around, enjoying everyone's enthusiasm. She bumped into Taylor.

"Oh hey! Taylor, right?" Gabriella asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, hi Gabriella." Taylor said, forcing a smile to her face. "How are you liking the game?"

"Uh..." Gabriella offered a smile, "It sounded cooler when Troy was telling me about it."

At that, Taylor perked up. "You're not having fun?"

"I guess basketball just isn't my sport." Gabriella shrugged sadly.

Taylor's face twisted into a beam, "Thank gosh! It isn't mine either. Where are you sitting, I can't believe I didn't find you sooner!"

Taylor pulled her over to her spot on the bleachers. "I can never get anyone from the Scholastic Decathlon here. They're all above basketball. I can't believe I'm ever here tonight. Thank gosh you're here."

Gabriella nodded, slowly, trying to understand everything coming out of Taylor's mouth so quickly. "So you normally don't come watch Chad play?"

Taylor scoffs, "Gosh no. And if you know what's good for you, you won't ever come to another game."

"I-"

"Anyway, what do you enjoy doing?"

"Uh, oh, well, I read. And-"

"I adore reading!" Taylor cut in, excitedly, "_A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ is my absolute favorite!"

"Oh, well, I found that kind of dull." Gabriella said, slowly, "But I love the _Kenzie Gennaro_ Series."

"Never heard of it." Taylor said, sounding impatient.

"It's a mystery series. It's amazing. It's about these Boston PIs-"

"Yeah, anyway, do you cook?" Taylor cut in again.

"Not really. I can make pasta. My sister, Kate, makes the most amazing-"

"I can teach you." Taylor interrupts.

Before Gabriella can say anything, half time is over.

"Great." Taylor mumbled, unhappily.

Gabriella ignored her and looked for Troy. Her eyes find his, and she waves at him; swooning as he waves back.

At the end of the game, once Gabriella managed to shake Taylor from her side, she runs into Jack Bolton. Another person she would be happy to get away from.

"Hello Brianna." Jack says stiffly, typing on his blackberry.

"It's Gabriella." She mumbles angrily.

"Whatever."

"Troy played a good game." Gabriella said, the silence getting to her.

Jack scoffed, "That was a horrible game. It's a miracle they even pulled off a win."

"That's awfully rude of you." Gabriella said, scrunching her face in disgust. Out of all the people here, he should be the one full of the most pride. Gabriella was, and she didn't know much about the sport, but it looked like Troy had played a great game. At least, the crowd thought so.

"Hey!" Troy was smiling, but when he noticed his dad next to Gabriella, his smile faded. "Oh. Dad- I thought you'd left."

"Are you going out tonight?" Jack asked, finally noticing what was going on. "With Daniella?"

"_Gabriella_." Both teens hissed at once. "And yeah," Troy continued, "I am. Night Dad."

Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, ignore him."

Once they were out of the gym, Gabriella congratulated him. Troy chuckled, "Thanks. Hey, I'm sorry about my dad back there. He's just a -"

"It's okay Troy." Gabriella smiled. They walked over to Troy's truck and he opened the passenger side for her. She was about to get in when she remembered she had driven here. "What about my car?"

Troy thought for a moment before he said, "I'll drive you back here after we eat. They never close this place anyway."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, before getting in.

"So I was thinking, there's this amazing pizza place not to far from here and-"

Troy stopped when Gabriella's phone started ringing. "Damn it." She muttered and dug through her bag for the phone.

"Crap." She said, looking at the screen.

"What?"

"My dad."

Troy stopped at a red light, and looked over at her. She looked nervous. "He gave me the day off." She told herself before answering the phone.

"Hi Dad... what? But you gave me the night off! ... That's not fair! ... The game just ended, we were gonna eat- no we can't eat there! ... Fine. Bye." Gabriella groaned and shoved her phone in her bag.

"I take it we're going to the cafe." Troy said, but he was already driving towards the other side of town without needing her confirmation.

"He said they were busy. Like, overly crazy busy. I can't believe he called me to work! This sucks. If we're so busy, how am I supposed to wait my tables _and_ sit and eat with you? He makes no sense." Gabriella ranted.

"Maybe I can wait tables with you." Troy suggested.

"That's horrible! I'm not gonna make you _work_ at my family's restaurant on our date."

"I don't mind. If this is the only way I can spend time with you, then I'll take it."

...

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as Michael and Angelo ran past her, as she was carrying a tray full of steaming hot pasta. Troy was right in front of her, with his own tray of food, when they collided into each other. Pasta went all over them, plates broke, and steaming out sauce ruined their clothes.

Michael and Angelo were giggling, enjoying their handy work.

Maria reached them first. "Oh, honey." She said, pulling pasta off her daughter's head, before she realized that Troy mattered more. "Dear!" She addressed Troy, "I'm so sorry." She proceeded to wipe sauce off his chest.

Leo, Steph, Isabella, and Giovanna ran over to help too.

"Michael! Angelo!" Maria said, sternly, going over to her youngest children. "Kitchen. Now." She announced, walking behind them as they marched towards the kitchen.

Troy was laughing as he pulled pasta off himself. Leo and Steph helped him, while the girls fussed over Gabriella.

Joey walked out of the kitchen. He was laughing as he walked over to Gabriella.

"Oh, you, hush!" Gabriella said, glaring at him. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Your mom came in with a guilty Mike and Ang. I wanted to see if it was true. It is!" He continued to laugh, and extended Gabriella a hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. Standing, Gabriella reached a hand down to Troy, who took it. He grabbed a piece of spaghetti from her hair and tossed it onto the floor.

"I bet you've never collided into a plate of spaghetti on any first date." Joey chuckled, studying Troy.

He laughed and shook his head, but licked his lips.

"I'll leave you two." Joey said, still laughing as he headed back to the kitchen, just as Maria Montez was leaving.

"Oh you two." She said, coming over, as she saw her daughter and Troy laughing and holding hands. "We need to get you cleaned off."

She led them out back. "I trust you two will hose each other off." She quirked an eyebrow at them.

Troy nodded and saluted. "You can count on me Mrs Montez."

"Oh, please Troy, call me Maria. Be good you too." She said, before leaving them.

"I bet this was the last thing my dad wanted. He called me in cause we were so busy, and you and I didn't do anything productive." Gabriella said, laughing.

Troy chuckled and grabbed the hose. "Ready?"

Gabriella groaned, "It's gonna be so cold!"

Troy smiled and gently sprayed her, she squealed and laughed. Troy's smiled widened, and when it came time to rinse her face, he held his hand in front of most of the water. They were so close. Gabriella looked up at him, still smiling, and realized how close they were.

Troy leaned closer, slowly lowering the hose. And then their lips connected. Troy dropped the hose, which was on low pressure. He wrapped around her waist as she was already clinging to his neck. Troy transfered sauce to her already clean appearance.

And neither cared.

...

Taylor glared as she sat on the couch at the Bolton residence. Troy, Chad, and Gabriella were sitting on the floor, playing video games the following afternoon. And Gabriella was kicking all of their asses. Before Troy had left to pick Gabriella up, all he'd been able to take about their date the night before. It irked her.

"I quit!" Chad announced, dropping the Xbox controller. "She's perfect, man." Chad said, glaring at Troy for finding a girl like her.

"No way!" Gabriella exclaimed, "You can't quit now!"

"Why not? You're beating my ass! Now is the perfect time to quit."

Troy chuckled. "Dude, why are you laughing?" Chad complained, "She's beating you too."

Troy shrugged, "I find it sexy." He winked at Gabriella, who rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"While I find Who Can Shoot The Other First, entertaining, I'd much rather do something else." Taylor cut in, sending a meaningful look at Chad.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"How about we study."

"What? No! Tay, it's Saturday!" Chad said, his face contorting into a look of disgust.

Troy, meanwhile, reached over and unplugged Chad's controller, then he took the game off pause and he and his girlfriend continued playing; while Chad and his girlfriend argued.


	6. Cinque

**Ciao! **

**CHAPTER 7 NOTE- Keller Franklin mentioned in chapitre uno. **

**happy reading**

**ps. this story is prob gonna end with chapter 10**

* * *

"What do you wanna do when you grow up?" Troy asked his girlfriend, watching as she worked on the pay roll.

"Shouldn't you be doing your physics homework?" Gabriella asked, not looking up.

"Come on, answer the question," Troy coaxed, smiling up at her even though she couldn't see.

Gabriella dropped the pen, stopping whatever number she was writing from being formed. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I love this place. I can't really imagine working anywhere else,"

"Don't tell me you want to be a waitress forever," Troy scrunched up his nose.

"I've never thought about it," Gabriella said again, going back to the check book.

"How could you have never thought about your future?" Troy asked, sounding confused.

She sighed again, "Troy, the cafe has been my life since I could walk. As soon I was old enough to carry plates I was serving food. That's how a family business works. It's taught me responsibility. Not only that, but it's made my siblings mean that much more to me,"

"Have you ever thought of maybe getting your own place?"

Her silence it to enough to tell him the thought had crossed her mind.

"Really?" His voice sounded pleasantly surprised, "Cheating on the company? Scandal,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and punched a few numbers into the calculator, "Please. I'm already cheating. How many nights have a taken off in the passed three months to go out with you?"

"But how many of those have we gotten called in to work?" Troy countered, smiling at her. "Honestly, your dad should just hire me,"

"You are here more than anywhere else," Gabriella noted and then wrote down a very complicated looking equation down. "But then again, your last name isn't Montez, so you have no chance. Unless you wanna be a dishwasher,"

"I like the freelance waiter gig, better,"

"I thought you would,"

"Do you have tonight off?"

"Probably not. Why? Got a game?" Gabriella questioned, pushing her hair out of her face as she continued to squint at the numbers.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll try to stop by the cafe later. But we're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Breakfast at the diner and movie. Yes, Troy, we're on," But then suddenly her face went pale and her smile vanished.

Troy looked at her worriedly. "Gabs?" She didn't respond. Troy stood up and walked around the bar to her. He held onto her shoulders, trying to calm her. "What's wrong?"

And then he saw the number the she'd written down: -$4,500.000.

She reworked the equation numerous times. She tried doing it different ways. No matter what she did, she still got negative four thousand five hundred. Troy fixed her a glass of lemonade, which she was currently sipping while she held her head in her hands. Troy sat next to her, on an adjacent stool, one handing rubbing her knee.

"I just did the checkbook and pay roll last month! Everything was fine! What happened?"

"We'll find out,"

"What's wrong?" Both teenagers turned around to see Maria Montez studying them worriedly. "Gabriella, do we have to have _the talk_,"

"Mom!" Gabriella shrieked, "Geez, can you not say stuff like that. Something is wrong with the amount I got for the checkbook,"

Maria dropped her shopping bags and took the book Gabriella handed her. "Did you check your math?"

"Numerous times,"

"What is this?" Maria's face made the same expression Gabriella's had moments before, Troy noted- must be a Montez thing.

Roberto chose that moment to walk in. He looked at all three people in the room, each looking ready to be sick and his wife holding the check book. He went and read over her shoulder, "What is this?" His face was turning red. Gabriella knew he was going to start yelling.

"Troy, I think you should go," She whispered to him.

He nodded, "I'll call you tonight, after the game,"

She nodded, "Sounds good," Then kissed him good bye on the cheek and watched him leave.

"Rob, I don't know what-"

"This no make no sense!" Roberto exploded, causing Gabriella and Maria to flinch. "I have to call the bank," He stormed into the kitchen.

Maria sat down on the stool Troy had just vacated. She put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella looked at her mom, this time as one woman to the other. Her mom looked tired. She saw her skin beginning to wrinkle and her deep eye bags. She imagined her dad looked the same. They didn't need this now. Not when they had kids to put through college soon. What was happening?

Yelling wafted in from the kitchen. Roberto was yelling at the bank, "I no take out no money!"

After a long day of going through the employers, the Montezs were almost positive Keller Franklin was the man that stole from them. He had begun working for them three months ago, just a few days before Gabriella had met Troy for the first time. He'd always creeped her out, especially since he was always flirting with her. She'd had a good time telling him his food was on fire- come to think of it, that was the night she met Troy. Just to add the suspicion to him, he quit his job last week.

Roberto called his lawyer and the police had already sent out a picture of him to all airports, bus depots, and train stations- but a week had already passed.

"How are we gonna raise all this money?" Maria asked, "And this assholes debt,"

"Why not just get a loan?" Leo asked.

"No. Loans are messy," Maria said.

"Well, the regulars love us," Gabrilla said, "We could ask for donations,"

"Good, good," Marie nodded and wrote it down. "We have lots of coffee cups to use,"

"Car wash?" Giovanna suggested.

"Si,"

"Specials at the cafe? Endless soup and salad?" Giuseppe proposed.

"Maybe. But lets save that for later. We aren't _Olive Garden_,"

"I can ask Troy to collect at East. I'll collect donations at West," Gabriella added.

"We're gonna have to lay off," Roberto said mournfully. "Which means I'll need you guys to pick up the slack in the kitchen,"

All the Montezs collectively groaned.

This was not going to be fun.


	7. Sei

**Hey. New chap, guys. Talk to you later. **

* * *

Dinner patrons were all to eager to donate. All the Montez kids carried around with them an empty can of coffee to collect money as they waited tables. Each can was unique, Maria had all the kids decorate theirs. Gabriella painted hers red and drew a deranged tyrannosaurus rex.

Gabriella wasn't happy.

Not only was she exhausted and overloaded with homework, but she hadn't seen Troy for more than thirty seconds in almost an entire month. She spent all her free time with her siblings, plotting get rich quick plans. The other day she had gone to East High to try and see Troy after his practice and maybe collect a few dollars from some caring students. Troy had delivered two hundred bucks from his coffee can painted with lots of basketballs two weeks ago. She waited out in the parking lot for twenty minutes before some cheerleaders showed up and pelted her with their pom-poms because she "stole their hottie super-bomb,".

Needless to say, Gabriella wasn't happy.

Gabriella gasped as a blob of sour cream made its way down her chest. The baby boy giggled while his mom hastily cleaned his hand with her napkin. She had ordered patate con la acida, something not ordered a lot. It so happened that today they had no sour cream, as Gabriella had let Michael and Angelo finish it when she babysat them last weekend. Roberto had sent Gabriella out for sour cream when he saw her order. Not many places were open at nine thirty. Gabriella drove miles before she found an open deli with sour cream. Having her hard work slowly make its way down her chest only turned her day from holy-shit-end-already to an I'm-swearing-like-a-pirate-in-my-head kind of day.

Turning towards the kitchen, Gabriella collided right into a strong a chest. "What now?" She groaned, looking up to see the loving eyes of her boyfriend.

"Hi," He smiled, looking down at her. "I heard from some giggling cheerleaders that you came by today. I'm sorry about them,"

Gabriella shrugged, pushing past him, the sour cream becoming sticky and making her feel claustrophobic.

"Hey, hey," Troy said softly, reaching out to take her hand. "I know things are bad, but tomorrow is the car wash."

Gabriella groaned mentally. The car wash.

"Me, without a shirt... maybe starting a water fight..." He said, smiling brightly.

Nothing worked. She still didn't have it in her to smile. "Troy, I have to work," Pulling free of him, she hurried into the kitchen.

After scrubbing the sour cream off, Gabriella kept going. The cold water calmed her. She didn't want to go back out. But staying in the kitchen where there were considerably less people then before wasn't an option either. It wasn't until she spotted Lindsay with a picture book in the corner did she smile.

Poor little Lindsay. Lost her mother and sent to live here. Gabriella walked over to her and slide down. "Ah. _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, one of my favorites."

Lindsay looked up sheepishly and then back down. She turned a page. "Do you like the pictures?" Gabriella asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Colors,"

"They're very pretty," Gabriella conceded.

"Okay, okay. I just got a very generous donation from the one and only Jack Bolton," Guiseppe walked into the kitchen, parading his coffee can proudly in the air.

Gabriella hurriedly stood up and went over to her brother, who was being encased by excited Montezs and the few cooks that managed to hold onto their jobs.

"What?"

"That's right sis. Jack Bolton, five hundred dollars. Who knew he liked us so much?"

Gabriella smiled and hugged her brother. "I need to find Troy,"

"He left. But he said he'd see you at the car wash tomorrow,"

Gabriella nodded, pulling her phone out. "Gimme five minutes," She went out back and dialed Troy.

"I'm driving, Gabs,"

"I just heard what your dad did,"

Troy groaned, "What? Whatever it is, I'm sorry and I have no idea how we're related."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's something good."

"Then I take it back. But he did something good? That's a first,"

"He-"

"Cop,"

There was a thud and Gabriella assumed he dropped his phone. He was back minutes later, asking her the same question.

"Troy, he donated five hundred dollars!"

"Five hundred? That doesn't sound like him at all. Are you sure?"

"That's what the check says," Gabriella said.

"Whoa,"

"I know,"

* * *

Gabriella shrieked as Troy hit her with a blast of cold water. Her already wet white undershirt stuck to her. Troy on the other hand, was parading happily around without his shirt. So was Chad. And a few of her brothers.

"You're supposed to be working," Taylor huffed as she walked by.

Ironically, Roberto was in the process of dumping a bucket of cold water on Maria.

"Sorry, Mom," Troy rolled his eyes, walking towards Gabriella with outstretched arms.

"Troy..." Gabriella warned, stepping away, "Stay where you are,"

But before Troy could grab her, a car pulled in, needing a wash. Taking her chance at freedom, Gabriella ran away and joined her sisters in washing.

Taylor groaned as Chad twirled his shirt above his head and let loose a horrid animal cat call. "We're making mad mon_-ay_!"

Taylor shivered and stormed over to Chad and grabbed the shirt from his hand. "Is it impossible for you to converse in standard English?"

"Tay, why can't you just get that stick out of your ass and have some fun?" Chad groaned, "Look around! Everyone is goofing off!"

Taylor's mouth was hanging open, "I do not have a stick up my butt. And I'd like it if you wouldn't swear."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come talk to me when you've calmed down,"

* * *

Gabriella was in charge of counting their profits. Everyone that had volunteered their labor was sprawled around the living room, sipping homemade lemonade. Roberto was staring at the news as they made another announcement that Keller Franklin was wanted for embezzlement. People from all over New Mexico and parts of the US had been sending in money.

Gabriella walked into the room, "With all the donations and today's car wash, we have, just over three thousand dollars,"

Roberto sighed. "That's hardly enough for rent, let alone supplies." He stood and stalked out of the room.

Maria followed him, leaving all the kids to themselves.

"I hope we find the bastard," Giovanna muttered, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the group.

"We have too." Steph put in, "He can't just get away with it,"

"At least Kate is coming down next week to help out," Leo added, "It'll lighten our load,"

"It isn't fair," Gabriella said, resting her head against his shoulder, "She shouldn't have to come work for us during her own vacation from work."

Leo dropped his head onto hers, "It won't be for forever, Gabs,"

"I guess it's true," Elda whispered, "What Theodore Roethke said,"

"And that is?" Guiseppe asked dryly.

"In a dark time, the eye begins to see," Giovanna finished.

Gabriella smiled, "We're family,"


	8. Sette

**Hey guys. This chapter has what you've been waiting for since I introduced you to my version of Taylor for this story, so I hope I haven't failed what you were hoping this moment would be like. I wanna say, this is the last chapter and the next one is the epilogue which I've had written for months, so I'm going to go tweak it and make sure everything still makes sense. **

**Thank you so much for embracing Cafe a la Montez, it means a lot to me. **

* * *

It was Leo who answered the phone. It was Leo who dropped the phone when the man on the other line told him. It was Giovanna who reached Leo first after she heard the _Bang_ of the phone. It was she who picked it up and screamed when she found out.

They'd caught him.

The police had gotten him and were taking him to jail.

The Montezs were getting their money back.

Maria had been the next one to enter the room. When Giovanna told her, it was Maria that began to cry and somehow was able to pass the message onto everyone.

The first thing Gabriella did after she hugged each of her siblings and her parents was call Troy. He answered on the first ring. He didn't scream nor fall or cry, but he did sound relieved.

And that was how Troy had convinced Gabriella to come with him to college fair at East. Chad and Taylor were their too, although on different sides of the room. Taylor was too busy fussing over the Ivies while Chad was looking Duke and other schools with great sports programs. He had already ruled out Penn State as they were a football school, and BU as they were a hockey school.

Gabriella was busy looking at schools famous for business, while Troy was looking for something that had a mix of everything. It was a long day, but it made Gabriella feel like maybe she didn't have to be in the food business forever. But it also renewed her love for it, and told her this was what she wanted to be doing. Though maybe not as a waitress.

At the end of the day, the group headed to a the nearest restaurant, since they were starved. They ended up at a BBQ place and were eager to discuss what schools had reeled them in.

After they'd ordered, Taylor began praising Yale and everything about it. It sounded almost like she had practiced it in front of the mirror many times before tonight. "You know, Chad, I'm sure if you cared more about your grades and less about basketball, you could get in. You've done lots of service work and-"

"Yeah, Taylor, but I don't want to go to Yale. Not everyone is as obsessed with grades as you. Some of us want to study sports." Then he turned to Troy, "Man, Troy, Duke has this amazing program where you can play a sport for a whole day and take night classes in anything, like sports management,"

Troy, who had been focusing on cramming all the bread down his throat, looked up at his best friend and tried to speak.

Gabriella shook her head and giggled, "No, Troy,"

"Why must you all insist on being so childish?" Taylor huffed. She stood and tried to make her way over Chad and out of the booth.

The three of them watched her go, confused. "Why can't you like mature adults?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "You're the one climbing over me instead of just saying excuse me,"

"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled and finally got passed him, "I can't take any of you," She groaned and then dropped her purse.

"Yeah, well I can't take you either!" Chad yelled back, "We're over!"

"GOOD!" Taylor shrieked, "I'm so sick of trying to change you!"

By now, everyone in the place was staring at them, but neither cared. Their emotions were finally getting the better of them. All the pent up, suppressed feelings were coming out.

"Yeah!" Chad roared, "Changing me into a robot, LIKE YOU!"

"How dare you!" Taylor screeched and hit Chad on the shoulder with her bag. "I don't know why anyone would like to date you!" Then she turned her tirade to Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, are you coming?"

Gabriella almost feared her eyes had just popped out of her head, "What? Why?"

Taylor didn't look put off in the slightest, "We just broke up with them,"

Chad whistled under his breath, "Psycho. Thank gosh I'm free of you,"

"No. You broke up with Chad. Troy and I are very happy," Troy nodded to this and squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder since he's arm had been wrapped around there since they arrived.

Taylor's mouth dropped, "You could do so much better than him,"

"No," Gabriella said stonily, "I can't. I think you should be leaving now.'

It took Taylor a few moments before she could move, but then she did. Everything felt lighter, and the rest of the evening continued without hassle. Chad was happier, he joked more, and he and Troy and Gabriella got along better than they ever had.

After dinner, Troy drove Gabriella home, where he was also staying the night. Both their mother's had arranged everything and Troy had brought his overnight bag.

They were curled up on her bed watching _The Dark Knight_, because that's just the romantic couple they were, when Troy spoke up.

"Remember when you said that you can't imagine doing anything else than the cafe?"

"Yes," Gabriella muttered, keeping her face resolutely in his neck.

"Do you still feel the same?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Not really. Maybe one day I'd like to have my own place,"

Troy smiled. He let a few more scenes pass before he spoke again. "I really like you,"

She smiled, "I like you too,"

He kissed her head, "I'm glad you're not like Taylor,"

She giggled and kissed his neck, "Me too,"

"Do you think we're too young?" He asked, holding her tightly.

"To like each other?" She questioned.

"You're really important to me. Sometimes it's scary,"

"Only sometimes? Cause I'm scared all the time," Gabriella whispered.

"That's good to know," Troy pulled away, so he could see her, and then he leaned down and kissed her. And then, for that short amount of time, their fears melted away and neither of them thought about the Montez kids down at the Cafe, giving her the day off so she could be a normal girl with her boyfriend.


	9. Epilogue: Bistro de la Bolton

**So, here we are, at the end. For me, the best part about writing something new is always when you begin, and when you finish. When you start, everything is new and exciting and there's this feeling of something I can't describe, but you must know what I mean. And at the end, there's a feeling of accomplishment- I finished. This is the best feeling ever, and I hope everyone gets to experience it. **

**Many of you have left such great reviews, many of you on every chapter. I want to take a moment to let you know how much it means to me.**

**So thank you, so, so much. Cheers!**

_

* * *

epilogue _

* * *

The sign that hung on the door said _Chi Mangia Bene, Vive Bene_: He who eats well, lives well. Troy smiled as he made sure it was straight. It was. He glanced around the restaurant; everything was perfect for their opening day. Turning back around, he saw the awning for Cafe a la Montez sitting just down the block.

Suddenly, something clamped onto his back. "Hi!" The voice exclaimed in his ear, the woman's voice sending shivers down his spin. His wife.

"Hello." Troy whispered, gripping her legs to steady her. "It seems we're alone."

"Yup," Gabriella agreed, nibbling on his ear, "Mom has the kids."

"Our kids are just down the block?" Troy asked, finding it amazing he didn't hear anything breaking in the distance.

"Shocker, I know." Gabriella giggled. She jumped off his back and hurried around to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "It's today." Gabriella murmured in excitement before connecting their lips.

The blue awning on the building said Bistro de la Bolton. But underneath was one of those lame Grand Opening signs.

"Few more hours." Troy mumbled, against her lips.

"You two are disgusting." Giovanna said, walking in, making her presence known. Behind her was Leo, his nose scrunched up as he was forced to watch his sister make out with her husband.

"Looks like we aren't alone anymore." Troy mumbled.

"Honey, you'll never be alone in our family." Giovanna said, with a grin plastered on her face.

"How nice of you two to visit us." Gabriella said, glaring at Giovanna for breaking the moment.

Giovanna smiled, "If you don't want this extra box of plates, Mom made Leo carry here, we can take it back."

"No we can't." Leo announced, his voice shaking with the box in his arms.

Troy rolled his eyes before going over to take the box from him. He stumbled for a second, underestimating the weight of the box. "There has got to be more than just plates in here." Troy huffed, walking towards the kitchen.

"Just plates, weakling!" Giovanna yelled after him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and gave them both a hug. "Hows the Cafe?"

"Busy. Your kids are behaving, surprisingly." Giovanna said, smiling. "Mom has them coloring by the register."

"Aw, my cute babies." Gabriella cooed, giggling to herself.

"Good luck tonight, sis." Leo said, ruffling his sister's hair. "We will, technically, be enemies from now on."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll still be stealing your cannolis every now and then."

"And we'll be stealing your blueberry pie." Giovanna added.

"Perfect." Troy announced, "I like that arrangement."

"Glad to hear it, boy wonder." Giovanna said. "Anyway, Mom will want us back. See you two later."

"Ciao!" Leo called, and he and Giovanna left, leaving the happy couple alone.

Gabriella sighed and took a seat at one of the tables. "When I was little, I never used to be able to imagine myself being anywhere but at the cafe. And then you." She smiled up at him.

Troy grinned, "I never knew what I wanted 'till you. And now we have our own restaurant."

"Our own place." Gabriella grinned.

"We're gonna need lots of kids." Troy said, in a chuckle.

"You're giving birth to half of them. I don't know how my mom did it." Gabriella said, giggling.

Troy sat next to her and held onto her hand. "I'm happy with our two. And you. The four of us."

"_Ti amo_." Gabriella whispered.

Troy chuckled, before connecting their lips, "I love you too."

The End.


End file.
